


Lesson Number One

by Dragonsrose18



Series: Stories of Daddy Sans [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BDSM, Bara Sans (Undertale), Bondage and Discipline, Daddy Kink, Daddy Sans, Dom Sans (Undertale), Dom/sub, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has a vagina, Sex Toys, Soulmates, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), reader is female, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrose18/pseuds/Dragonsrose18
Summary: You seems to forget your place good thing Sans is there to remind you.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Stories of Daddy Sans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660600
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	Lesson Number One

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a collection of Dom Sans with a daddy kink. This may be a variety of different AU Sans with different kinks. 
> 
> So this is a warning for those who are not comfortable of the listed kinks in the tags.
> 
> Shield thy eyes pure ones!!!!!!!
> 
> For this story it will involve bondage, sex toys, voyeurism, anal sex, daddy kink, and a scene of aftercare. 
> 
> Because aftercare is important if you have a dom who just leaves you hanging is a d!ck and you should leave him right away!
> 
> Enjoy the sin!

It was a beautiful day outside; birds are singing flowers are blooming…. Perfect weather to be inside and to be perfectly lazing about on the couch.

It was a little bit around noon, and it was pouring rain, but that didn’t bother Sans. He had a huge grin plastered on his boney face and a hand moving across his pelvis as his cock manifest under his shorts.

Earlier today he was embracing his human in the early morning, it felt so right, to be with you, cuddling under the warm blankets as the sound of early morning rain falling. Sans was in pure bliss; he nuzzled your neck as he inhaled your scent. Your wonderful sense of cherries and his magic possessing your SOUL.

It was wonderful, he wished he could stay like this forever….

And of course, it was ruined when your phone came to life.

Your phone was vibrating on the table next to Sans, he knew it wasn’t your alarm clock you usually don’t work on weekends. It’s way too early for someone to call, but that didn’t stop Sans from grabbing your phone and he saw the Caller ID.

It was worse than he thought.

It was your old fucking boyfriend, Nathan.

Ugh, he remembered that fucker.

When you and Sans were just friends, way back when, he remembered all the times he was there for you when you cried and had panic attacks because of this nutsack. When he blamed you for not being good enough, for not trying as hard to be a good girlfriend. It put a rage in Sans’ SOUL he had never felt before.

It was a good day for Sans when you finally had enough and ended things with him (It was also satisfying how you throat punched him after calling you a whore).

Afterward, Sans had a shot to make you his.

But he didn’t need to try.

_You were already his!_

And if this fucker thinks he could win you back somehow, he was dead wrong.

Sans cancel the call, he was about to block this asshole from your phone, but a wave of text messages stopped him. He suddenly felt that rage again, but it wasn’t at Nathan.

**Nathan:** Oh you still asleep? sorry I forgot how much of a night person you are.

**Nathan:** Anyway, I had a great time the other night and I was glad you were able to forgive me for…. Before. I was such an asshole to you and…. Well you always had a good heart.

**Nathan:** If you’re not to busy tonight we could go get drunk and do karaoke like the old days.

Sans reread the texts over and over, he felt his hand gripping the phone a bit too tightly and he heard a distance crack. He was probably gripping on you too tightly because you were suddenly awake, you were still a bit hazy, but you can tell something was wrong.

“S-Sans…? What’s wrong?” You whispered.

He grabbed you by the hair and growled in your ear while shoving your phone into your face, “care to _explain this?!”_

You whimpered as Sans’ claws dig into your scalp, but you couldn’t help but gasp. “I-I can e-explain-!”

He grips your hair tighter; you whimpered some more at the pain, but you couldn’t help but let a small moan slip out of your mouth.

“I-it’s not what you think! I p-promise, Daddy!” Sans groaned at the name, you knew he loved it when you call him that, but it didn’t stop him.

“what’s rule number one, baby girl?” he said in a strangely calm voice.

“W-what?”

He gripped your hair even harder causing you to let out a small cry, “daddy’s rules, kitten,” he growled in his low, calm voice. “what. is. rule. number. one?”

“D-don’t d-do anything w-without daddy’s permission?” he then releases his grip, but he was still holding your hair, his grin was wider than before.

“good,” he kissed your neck, you shuddered at the contact, “very good.” He said, still in that low calming voice.

“but,” he said in a singing tone, the grip in your hair returns and suddenly you were forced on your back, you let out a shriek. You opened your eyes; you gasp as you see your lover's one eye glowing. You knew what that means.

“that doesn’t mean you get off easy, slut.”

Sans would always replay in his mind how he ripped your pajamas off your body, feeling how already wet you were through your damp panties. The way you screamed and moan when his magic pulse all over your body, over your breast, your beautiful cunt and clit as Sans works on tying your limps to the bed frame.

How he tied your legs over your head, exposing your beautiful cunt to the morning air.

And the best part, his favorite part, was when he put your mini vibrators on the tips of your nipples, and your already throbbing clit and another vibrator shoved in your cunt and ass.

Even though he loved how you squirmed when he was setting your toys, he enjoyed how he placed the mouth gagged and blindfold on you, telling you to be a good girl and don’t make a single sound.

Maybe, juuuusssst, he’ll forgive her.

…..

Nah, he already forgives her.

He just enjoys watching her squirm.

Especially when she was struggling against her bonds.

Pleading meekly against her gag.

……

And how she tried to stop herself from screaming when Sans turned on her toys.

Sans couldn’t help but enjoy the way her body was squirming against her restraints.

He cupped her cheek and said, “i’m gonna go get some breakfast. now stay here and be a good girl. remember paps are still here, so don’t make a sound. alright, baby girl?”

You were able to nod, but you already on a verge of cumming and sadly you let out a loud moan through the gag.

Sans “tsk,” as he pulled out the remote and set it on high. You arched your back as you came, your juices covering the vibrator and his bed. Amazingly, you didn’t scream, “let’s try that again. are you going to be a good girl?”

You nodded fiercely as you tried to will yourself to keep silent.

He gave you a quick kiss on the forehead before “shortcutting” to the kitchen.

He didn’t know how long it has been. Between imagining his human cumming on _his_ bed, leaving her in such a state, and masturbating _twice_ at the thought.

Today was shaping up.

Of course, he wasn’t doing this because of Nathan (he was planning on visiting the prick later), he already forgave her. He knew she couldn’t help it; she did have a kind SOUL. It was her kindness that drove him to her.

But that didn’t stop him from enjoying an early morning punishing session.

Sans had an urge to short cut to his room and maybe enjoy the sight before releasing her. If she held out this long, she was more of a champ then Sans had thought.

But Sans knew Paps just came back from his early morning jog and was getting ready to spend the day with Undyne and Alphys, and so right now he was playing the waiting game.

…… And it was driving him _insane_!

Sans wasn’t always the most patient Monster, especially when his human is all hot and wet and so, so very much ready for him right now. The only thing that was stopping him was Papyrus.

The relationship wasn’t a secret since coming to the surface there has been a growing number of Monster/Human relationships, it just….. Papyrus just has a knack for walking in on you and Sans at the wrong time.

One incident came to mind, a few months ago, when Sans was (very slowly) teaching you the ways of being a Sub to a Dom Daddy (to yours truly), this lesson was bondage. Sans was completely surprised about how excited you were when he used his magic to tie your limps to the bed.

He was mostly happy about how much you trusted him with this.

Sans started with his usual, using his magic to make you feel good as he begins to stroke your smooth, fleshy ass with his hard boney hand, enjoying each scream and squeals and moan you make. It was so adorable.

It was amazing, too. How your red ass and your dripping pussy made you look so beautiful….. so good like this. Sans couldn’t help himself; he was about to pull down his shorts and finally releasing his harden cock, but sadly loud stomping from the stairs and a loud “SANS! HUMAN!”

Cutting the fun short.

It was the ultimate mood killer

It wasn’t his fault, he’s just…. Well, Papyrus.

Sans knew he wasn’t a babybones anymore, but Papyrus never has outgrown his purity.

And Sans wanted to keep it that way.

He loved Papyrus, and he just wants to keep him safe.

You and he are the most important things in his life.

Speaking of which, Papyrus ( _fucking finally!)_ came down the stairs, humming his usual tone, with the same happy grin he wears, “OH! HELLO BROTHER! YOU’RE SURPRINGLY UP EARLY!”

Sans gave him a lazy wave that matched his lazy smile, but somewhat tight, smile, “heya, paps. yeah just thought I start my day early, ya’know. early _skeleton_ gets the _bone.”_ A loud groan escapes his skelly teeth, “SANS! IT IS TOO EARLY FOR THIS! BESIDES I DO NOT HAVE THE TIME I AM GOING TO MEET UNDYNE AND DR. ALPHYS TODAY!”

Sans shrugs, “eh… i guess i’ll bother y/n with my _pun-derful_ sense of _humerous_ jokes,” Papyrus then proceed to stomp his feet, “ABSOLUTELY NOT! I WILL NOT LET MY BESTEST HUMAN FRIEND LISTEN TO YOUR ANNOYING PUNS!”

He then stilled for a moment, “SPEAKING OF THE HUMAN, I HAVEN’T SEEN HER COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST, I MADE HER MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI PANCAKES, WE BOTH KNOW IT’S HER FAVORITE.”

Sans knew Papyrus would ask questions and he was prepared, he lazily shrugs and put on his usual lazy grin, “she was called into work this morning, an emergency she said.”

Papyrus then starched his skull for a bit, “HMMM I THOUGHT SHE DOESN’T WORK WEEKENDS, BUT I UNDERSTAND IF IT IS AN EMERGENCY. THOUGH I THOUGH SHE WAS IN YOUR ROOM CONSIDERING I HEARD A STRANGE NOISE WHEN I CAME DOWN THE STAIRS.”

Sans begin to sweat a little, not to mention a little angry with you, you just never listen do you.

Sans shrugs, “eh it’s probably toby got caught in my tornado again. you know how that little guy gets into trouble.”

Papyrus stomps his feet again and lets out a loud, “NYEH!”

“AGAIN WITH YOUR TORNADO SANS! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT HAVING THAT IN THE HOUSE! REMEMBER THE LAST TIME YOU LEFT IT RUNNING! I SPENT WEEKS CLEANING UP THAT MESS! WEEKS, SANS!”

“alright bro, i won’t leave it on. but if i do y/n can clean the mess next time.”

Papyrus gave Sans a nasty glare, “SANS….!” Sans laugh a little before he threw up his boney hands, “just joking, bro. don’t you have that thing with undyne and alphys?” Sans was trying to hide his annoyed and impatience in his voice, he didn’t want to leave his baby girl hanging.

“OH! YOU ARE RIGHT, I AM GOING TO BE LATE AT THIS RATE. I SHALL SEE YOU TONIGHT, SANS! DO NOT FORGET I WILL BE MAKING SPAGHETTI TONIGHT!

“i can’t _wheat_ , bro, heh.” Papyrus let out another annoyed scream as he closed the door behind him, which Sans lets out a sigh and smiled a bit _predatorily._

_Fucking finally!_

_He quickly short-cut into the bedroom and he was greeted with a wonderful sight._

_Your arousal dripping from between your open thighs, it was falling like a beautiful waterfall coming from your beautiful pussy._

_Sweat decorating your every part of your skin as you drool from your gag and tears spilling through the blindfold, this very sight made Sans’ cock already formed and hard through his shorts._

_He decided to enjoy the scene as he slowly strokes himself with his skelly hand._

_Enjoying how your back arch as you came on the vibrator while you moan loudly through the gag, he should be mad, but this was heaven for him right now._

_He wanted this to last, but sadly he knew his human had limits._

_And he wanted to push her to pass that limit._

_“having fun there, baby girl?” Sans finally spoke up_ ; you nodded your head as you moan even louder through the gag.

He decided to be merciful as he took the gag off, “S-Daddy!” You shouted, probably on the verge of another orgasm. “Yeeeeeessssssss, baby girl?”

“P-please I’m s-AH I’m sorry! I’m sorry Daddy! FUCK I’m sorry!”

He kissed you on your cheek then on your neck, “i know, baby.” He said as he flicked the vibrator on your clit as you let out a cry, “but have you learned your lesson?”

You nodded as you struggled with your bonds, you were so close that Sans can almost taste it.

He so wanted to take out the dildo and fuck you senseless.

But not just yet.

“what did we learn, baby girl?”

“D-don’t AH! Don’tdoanythingwithoutdaddy’spermiss-AHHHHHHHH!” You screamed as you came as a gush of your juices decorated even more of your thighs and the bed.

God, you were so adorable when you came.

Sans then took out the dildo from your ass as he grips his cock and gave it a firm stroke before he slowly and careful slides into you. As he thrust into you, the bed creaks and slams into the wall, he moans and grunts as he felt your tight ass squeezing him in all the right way.

While you were still weak from all the orgasm, you still moan loudly as his bones hit every part of you that felt too good. You tried to pull on your restraints, you wanted to touch him.

Touch the man who always made you feel so good.

It wasn’t long before Sans started to pull at the vibrator in your pussy and began to thrust it deeper inside you; hard and fast, just how you like it.

“Oh! Oh, daddy! Oh…. Oh fuck! Oh my god, daddy!” You shouted.

“nah baby girl…. i’m your god now,” Sans whispered in your hear, making you shiver with a wonderful sensation.

His thrusting became faster as your legs feel numb and shaky, “D-daddy…. I…. I’m going to cum….! Please…. Please let me cum! Let me cum on your cock Daddy!”

Sans grin and said, “g-go on babygirl…. cum for daddy…..i’m close too….” He thrust and thrust harder into you a few times before your vision became white as you let out a weak cry.

Not long after you felt something warm and tingly filling you up.

It felt so good…. So, so good.

Sans stayed in you for a little while, catching his breath, before he pulled out slowly. You were so sensitive, your legs felt so numb.

Sans took off the vibrators and put them back in your “toy box,” mentally reminding himself to wash those later.

With a snap of his fingers, you were free from your bondage.

Your arms and legs felt like jelly as Sans took the blindfold off and disappeared to the bathroom, you felt so sensitive and weak. You don’t even know how long he left you like that… or how many times you cum on this bed, but it was enough to put you in a coma.

Sans came back with a damp rag and a bowl of your favorite fruit.

“T-thank you.” You said weakly as he kisses your forehead and carefully started to clean you. He tried hard not to touch your pussy as it still throbs from overstimulation and the best goddamn pleasure you have ever felt.

“how you feeling, sweetie?” Sans finished cleaning you, he took the rag and threw it in the laundry basket, “Like I just had my world rocked. I should break the rules more often.”

Sans chuckled as he took the bowl of fruits and hold a piece of fruit close to your mouth, you open your mouth as he fed you little by little. After a while, he put the bowl down and climb in bed, pulling you close to cuddle.

“so what did we learn today, baby?” He said in a low husky whisper.

“Don’t do anything with Daddy’s permission.” You said without hesitation.

Sans smiled grew wider as he holds you close to him and pressed a small kiss on your neck.

“that’s right.”

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are welcome and I am open to requests.


End file.
